


ASSONARE

by Middle_mist_red



Series: Tonight I can write the saddest lines [1]
Category: Untamed TV series, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yílíng Wèi Sect, Burial Mounds, Cángsè Sǎnrén and Wèi Chǎngzé Live, Gen, Madam nie - Freeform, Mò Xuányǔ Deserves Better, OC characters, Sect Leader Wei, Sect heir wei, So does the dafan wen Clan, WangXian, Wei ying has siblings, Wen qing and Wen Ning are Wei clan members, cangse sanren and Lan qiren are sworn siblings, established relationships - Freeform, madam lan - Freeform, xue yang deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_mist_red/pseuds/Middle_mist_red
Summary: No one has seen the lands beyond the burial mounds for centuries .After the five great sects fought xue chengmei the burial mounds and the sect and town residing behind it closed off . Strong barriers errupted , yiling progressed , resentful energy reduced but the yiling Wei sect kept hidden
Relationships: Cángsè Sǎnrén & Wèi Chǎngzé & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Cángsè Sǎnrén/Wèi Chǎngzé, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jiāng Yànlí, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Wēn Qíng, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo (one sided ), Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Original Female Character(s), Lán Qǐrén & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī & Original Character(s), Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Mò Xuányǔ/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi, Niè Huáisāng/Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín, Niè Míngjué/Original Character(s), Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén, The Burial Mounds & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn & Original Character(s)
Series: Tonight I can write the saddest lines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000251
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter one

This year's discussion conference is different it's the year before the gusu Lan host its guest disciplines . The halls of jinlintai was silent all the sect leaders minor and major looking at the person who was in great thinking . 

"So what do you say Wei Zhang will the yilling Wei sect be able to conduct the conference after the Qinghe nie sect . " Jin guangshan asked smirking Some of the minor sect leaders started whispering among themselves " Sect leader Jin is correct master wei yilling Wei has never hosted a conference and still has a spot among the six major sects . Moreover nobody from current generations has seen the yilling Wei sect or their clan leaders " sect leader Yao as usual started in the support of Jin guangshan . Many of the minor sect leaders started demanding answer from the Wei sect . It was a great opportunity for them if one of the great sect steped down from their power they will be able climb the social ladder . Nobody noticed how tense the Lan sect members were or how nie mingjue seems to look at Jin sect leader with a promise of murder .

Just as wei Zhang started to reply to the demands of the sect leaders a loud screech intrepted the conference hall. Wei Zhang immediately stood up and extended his left hand . A eagle flew towards the extended hand and stretched it's leg towards Wei Zhang . He took it and didn't forget to reward the eagle for delivering the message.

Wei Zhang read the letter and returned to his seat . The eagle perched upon his broad shoulder .

" Sect leader Jin yilling Wei will host the discussion conference after nie sect as you all have requested . As many of you are so eager to visit our sect we will also host classes for the young cultivaters for 10 months continuing the conference so that all the young masters and maidens can be familiar with the yilling Wei sect . Also our clan heir along with our first and second lady will also be attending the cloud rececess lecturers."

Wei Zhang give a small nod toward the Lan sect leader who relaxed as he heard the words of Wei Zhang . Several minor sect leaders where disappointed but they still had a chance to see the yilling Wei sect and the land beyond the burial mounds which they have never seen in their lives .

Jin guangshan smirked as his plan to make the yilling Wei sect host the conference fulfiled . After all Wei sect is known for their cultivation styles and from the notes of his ancestors who had actually visited the yilling Wei sect described it as land known for its spiritual flora and fauna and wealth and beauty which he lusted after in his life . It is a golden opportunity for him and if he could actually have one of his bastards marry the first or second lady it will be best . 

Conference concluded soon after that no one commented on the absence of chief cultivator in the conference as the Wen clan never participated in any conferences nowadays.

Lan xichen and nie mingjue found an empty courtyard near their chambers to have tea before they depart to their own sects from carp tower .

" So Jin guangshan finally succeeded in pulling them out of seclusion . Does that man whore even know they are a more active sect than his own ?"

"Now now mingjue don't use such fowl language what will your fiance say ?? And you know they won't agree without taking all the pros and cons into consideration . A yi told me they were expecting this from the sect leaders so they are prepared " Lan xichen told

" At least you talk with your A yi her sister still refuses to reply to me. And she would probably curse more than me " nobody else can say but Lan xichen knows that mingjue is sulking .

" How did the elders react to the engagement ?" Lan xichen asked changing the topic 

" They are happy with alliance but not quite about keeping it a secret for now . I am quiet sure if it was upto them they would have demanded a wedding as soon as she turned 18 but huisang some how managed them. " Mingjue replied.

" Hmm.... I am sure they would have set a near date if not for this issue. Wangji will be entering seclusion soon . A Xian is quiet worried if he would pull more towards himself if he enter the seclusion now." Xichen said 

"Even if wangji push away anyone he won't push away Wuxian . You are really lucky no pressure from the elders to get married as master Lan handled them . Your uncle knew about their decision before hand??" Mingjue finally returned to the original topic of their discussion . 

" No I don't think so he was tense during the whole discussion . He asked master wei to come to his room last night I think there was a note addressed towards uncle in that " xichen replied "it's getting late if we have to reach gusu we will have to start the journey soon" 

They nodded at each other and went towards their chambers

Yilling was a busy and beautiful town . Even though resentful energy still lingered In the town it was not thick as before . Their town has truly flourished than before they have new trade routes and their sect is providing them medical care and tailsman for protections . 

If they had any problems in the area they leave letters detailing their problem in the building at the base of burial mounds or at the healers office

Cultivator's in black red and silver can be seen in the streets of yiling . No child is left to be hungry In the streets as all these children will be taken into the sect . Some are seen helping the healer or running errands or some as cultivaters themselves . 

All over the yilling was a developing and happy town.but what they do not know is that is there is much more flourishing town beyond the burial mound . Which fills which children's laughing protected by heavy barriers from the outside world where the immortal the cultivator's seek secluded herself 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wangxian is not yet lovers they know each others feelings but has not verbally confessed they are waiting for yilling Wei to end the seclusion and Wei ying to gusu Lan to do that.
> 
> I hope you guys like the fic it's my first time writing a fanfic.


	2. Chapter two

The swords clashed one defending and the other offending . Spiritual energy was flying in every directions the cheers of existed young disciples rang around the training ground . The two fighting were dancing around each other waiting to see what their opponent would do. 

"Da-shixiong who do you think will win da-shijie or er-shijie " Disciples asked their young master who was watching the fighting with them . Their young master had a serious look on his face as he carefully watched the match . 

Wei Wuxian continued to watch his elder sisters poke and pinch at each others weaknesses and strength . 

" I think it will be a draw A Bai . They are playing with each other . This is not how their usual sparring is ." Wei Wuxian replied to the junior disciples who asked 

He know very well how his sister's fought they will not give their opponent any chance and usually they doesn't even use their swords . 

Just as he predicted the spar ended in a draw .

Wei xinyi the eldest daughter of the Wei sect leader signalled the junior disciples to take their positions . Her twin Wei xinyue walked between the disciples arranging them in order along with her brother . 

"Today we will start your sword training as you guys know most of the cultivator's cultivate using their swords but there are other methods and weapons that you can use to cultivate but for that we need a cultivation base or more specifically a flexible cultivation base .I am sure most of you would have started studying healing arts in the previous classes. Having a flexible cultivation base allows you to take a different method of cultivation should you choose to." Wei xinyi started her class

" Today it's only introduction tomorrow onwards the sword masters will be training you guys through basic sword forms . Now pick your training swords and get familiar with it". She concluded.

" Wuxian , xinyue once they choose their swords please teach them how to hold the sword properly if they get it correctly then they can go for their next class and you two to your own classes" Xinyi said 

"Yes Ajie " " yes dajie " xinyue and Wuxian replied .

"Meet me in the water pavilion both of you and get A Yang as well. Practice well may all of you become good swordman" 

All the disciples bowed to their da-shijie . Wei xinyi nodded at them and went to complete her other duties.

The meeting room was tensed no one knew whether they were ready to face the outside world or not . 

" Wei zhang's message was clear the other sect leaders are forcing us to leave this seclusion and we have to reach a decision fast ." The Wei sect leader said 

The Wei sect leader Wei changze was a calm man . He has a high cultivation level . He loved his family clan and sect . He married one of his grandmasters prized disciple . Have four children . The sect and the towns villages had flourished in his rulling .

" What is there to discuss we are not leaving seclusion " an elder stated his opinion.

The madam and her children were silent during the whole meeting 

Wei xinyue stood in her seat " I think it's time we went outside and open our gates." She stated

"How does second young maiden Wei think we should do this " another elder asked.

" I think xinyue is correct . The other sects or others don't know about us . They will only know what we show them we will show them only what they need to see . And we have strong alliles in Lan and nie sect . Jiang always choose a neutral approach Wen doesn't interfere much but they are power hungry . Jin sect leader is a vile man but he won't be much threat . " Xinyi said in support of her sister.

" I think Ayi is correct " madam Wei stated " opening our gates means there will be more trade and it will help our people " cangse sanren stated.

" Then let's vote " the first elder stated 

" Those who do not want to end the seclusion " three hands raised 

"Those who are willing to end the seclusion " seven elders the sect leader , Madame the two young ladies and the sect heir raised their hands 

" Then it is decided the yilling Wei sect will be ending it's seclusion by hosting the discussion conference in the coming year and taking guest disciples every 5 years . We are also sending our disciples to cloud rececess for the guest lecturers. " The sect leader stated.

The sect leader dismissed everyone else and asked his son to stay back

Wuxian please call a full sect meeting tomorrow morning we shall deliver this news to everyone so there won't be any confusion or danger when the time comes." 

" Yes, A die . Do you think there will be some problems A die?? From what I have heard other than the Wen sect all other sects are calm ,minding their own businesses " Wei Wuxian asked 

" They are calm now A ying but they are like snakes if they get a chance they will turn around and poison us . All most all sects are power hungry and greedy if they get a chance to move forward in the social ladder they will backstab any one ." Wei changze explained to his son " never trust an outsider to help you when you enter the world you won't be a rouge cultivator as before . You will be the Wei sect heir and we are one of the major sects there will be many trying to befriend you for your position but it's upto you to choose your friends and alliles. I trust you and you will have everyone here to help you when you become a sect leader." 

"But I don't want to be a sect leader soon . I want to roam the world like you and A Niang did before you become sect leader." Wei Wuxian pouts.

" Haha now now don't pout your poor father is weak before your pouts and you know this . But to roam the world like that you will have to ask your Lan about that" Wei changze teased 

Wuxian flushed " A die he is not my Lan "

"Yet " Wei changze continued

" Adie why do you always only tease me . " Wuxian whinnied 

" Have you seen your elder sisters Xinyi will just look at me as if she can see through me and ask so? and xinyue will just tease me back that girl has no filter sometimes . But you it's so easy how much shamelessness you show if someone tease or flirt back to you you are easily flustered my son" changze said with a chuckle. Everyone thinks it's the boys who has got cangse's shameless thick face but it's actually the girls who is shameless like their mother they just never gets in situations like the boys who tries their best to put a thick face . 

" How is the new juniors " 

" They are eager to learn and shows all the eagerness of a bigginer but I don't think everoneone will be choosing sword as a primary weapon. Qingjie said some have aptitude in healing we have not tested defensive arts yet . " Wei ying replies.

" To make them interested in defense they will have to know that their offensive side is weak . Some with interest in arrays and tailsman like you will join readily but others it will take time . Tailsman maybe arrays take time. " Changze says from his experience." Go back to whatever you were doing plz inform your mother to come to my office " 

The water pavilion was a peaceful place . It is like an island covered in water four sides , lotuses and other water flower in full bloom . There are stone steps leading to the pavilion with a table in center and four chairs around it . The smell of incense burning filled the surrounding.

Wei Yang waited patiently for his elder siblings to come back from the meeting he knew something important is going to happened but has doesn't have complete knowledge . At the age of 12 he is good with his swords and all other offensive weapons . He is not proficient archer like his brother or cousin but he is mastering his six arts . As the the disciples of yilling Wei he also know dizi . And like his older brother he is also a master in tailsman and arrays. 

Before he sees his sisters he heard his erjie talking , probably teasing their sister or their maids . Even if he doesn't admit he if afraid of his eldest sister's maid or friend or whatever she is . She is a terrifying lady whose face is blank he swears he has sometimes seen her hissing as if she is a snake. And she guards his dajie like a wolf and he has actually seen the wolves doing it. 

His sisters were alone most probably they sent their maids do some errands. His brother was late as usual . He admires his brother , he was prodigy but he never understands how that actually complete something in time . 

"Where is ge " he asked his sisters after they took their seats . The water pavilion is one of the places were there is no formality between them, where they are just siblings ,his brother teaches him all the tricks .

" Father asked him to stay back " erjie answered him

" So the meeting was an important one" he stated. 

" Yes it was " dajie replied

" Let me guess Wei Zhang's message came . The same old asking to open the burial mounds and hosting the conference and again the council decided no " he said 

" Partly true but this time the council decided to end our seclusion we will even start our 5 year guest disciples class again 

" Really so can I go outside the burial mounds ??" Wei Yang was excited he had only been to yilling that to a handful of time if his sect is ending the seclusion there is a chance for him go outside more .

"Look how excited someone is to go outside " Wei Wuxian said as he approached his siblings " are we that boring Didi that you are very eager to get rid of us" 

" Get rid of you ??" Wei Yang was confused

" Well you know if we end the seclusion there is no reason for us to keeping our sisters from getting married . The other sects won't be patient anymore they will ask us to fix a date as soon as they are of age and it is not longer they will leave us become Madame of their husbands respective sects do you want that ??" Wei ying asked

" Oh..no no I didn't think that no....I don't want us to end the seclusion they are not allowed to leave us " A Yang shouted 

Xinyi and xinyue chuckled . " Well someone was very excited before now all the excited vanished??" Xinyue teased her youngest brother.

Wei Yang pouted .

"A Xian didn't you want to learn water manipulation . " Xinyi asked

" Yes Dajie "

" If I am correct you have learned all the text related to it right " " yes jie "

" Erjie I also want to learn this " Wei Yang said

" You have to learn to control your cores first and then to energy from the nature then only you can learn the elements A Yang " xinyue explained .

" Wuxian concentrate feeling the flow of energy around you . Now search for the moisture in the air and slowly through it connect to the water in the pond , feel how the flowers , leaves and plants float in the water .open your spiritual energy towards the energy in the water and let them mix together. Now concentrate on separating a very small portion of water and form it into a ball now pull it towards you " 

Wuxian did as his sister instructed him he searched for the energy ,then the moisture in the air , the water , plants , flowers in the pond.He opened his spiritual energy and felt the power and energy of the water He departed a very small portion and formed it into a ball and called it towards him 

" Wow " Wei Yang watched in facination as his brother called the small ball of water towards him 

Just as it was about to reach Wei ying the ball of water splashed to the floor . Wei ying was disappointed .

" Don't be disappointed it's your first time it will take time but you will get there ." Xinyue said 

" After you are able to completely control the water I will show you how build a barrier and to fight your opponent with water. " xinyi said

" Promise?"

"Of course j promise and Ayang don't sulk I will also teach you when you are able to do that" xinyi said to her pouting brothers.

All the sisters can do is prepare their brothers with enough weapons and barriers to help them tackle the outside world. World is a cruel place how much they try to protect them one day they will have to face them alone and that day is coming very quickly.


	3. Chapter three

Wangji was always a silent child . Never throwing a tantrum , always serious , minding only his business , sticking to the rules . It had always worried Xichen that Lan Wangji will always be a loner .

watching wangji enter seclusion made xichen remember the days following theirs mother's death . a six year old wangji kneeling before the door that will never open again . xichen was afraid that the now the only person who made wangji smile was gone that he will never smile again . after one year of seeing his brother become a actual jade xichen's patience finally broke . he begged his uncle to take him and wangji somewhere for a change of place. that brought them to yillingm wei . a place and people that made not only made wangjin a human again but also made him smile again.

xichen still remember they arrived just before night fall . the burial mounds was a scary place that xichen and wangji had clutched their uncle's hand tightly . uncle had taken a strange tailsman that xichen has never seen before and sticked it to the nearest tree it had glowed in bright red and released a sound that sounded like hundreds of small bells ringing together . xichen had eyed the tailsman curiously  
and wangji had pulled his sleeves to take a closer look . it was first time xichen had seen wangji interested in something . 

they didn't had to wait longer soon a group of cultivators came down the scary mountain and saluted them .

"master Lan , young master Lan , second young master Lan welcome to yilling wei. "

"sect leader wei , please forgive for arriving late we had some delay along the way " lan qiren greeted back 

" i can understand master lan traveling with children is not always easy there is nothing to be sorry about if you are ready we can start the journey upwards."

"Sure sect leader Wei" 

Xichen and wangji clutched Lan qiren's hand tightly as they started making their journey to the inside of burial mounds. Soon they started to see a way lightened with lanterns . Wei changze made a hand seal and the light spread from his hand and opened the barrier protected the hidden sect. 

" Welcome to yilling Wei . You may please set in the cleansing array so that if there is any resentful energy in you it may be cleaned . Better safe than sorry ying masters. " A lady's voice greeted as soon as they stepped inside the barrier . 

" Madam Wei " the guards that came with sect leader Wei greeted she nodded at them and dismissed them with a wave of her hands .

Madan Wei was a beautiful lady . Eyes in the colour of liquid mercury . Long curly hair held high by red hair ribbon and head piece . She had phoenix marking in the middle of her brows in the brightest red xichen and wangji has seen . She was dressed in black and red robes with the symbol of immortal peach tree surrounded by the yin and Yang symbol. She had a sleeping toddler on her hips 

Once she dismissed the guards she turned towards qiren with one of her brightest smile

"Renren ....." 

" Who is your renren woman for God sake stop calling me that " Lan qiren snapped.

"Oww come on renren I am your favourite sister . " Cangse sanren said

"You are my only sister "

"Sister??" Xichen was confused he never knew his father and uncle had a sister . He had never seen or heard anyone talking about her.

" I am cangse sanren , sworn sibling of Lan qiren you and Azhan may call me aunt" cangse sanren explained " and renren I am cross with you , you never told them about me and that you had such cute nephews . " She pouted 

Wangji was watching cangse sanren closely someways he reminded her of his mother and he felt something for first time after his mother's death other than the emptiness .

The toddler in cangse's arms moved and peeked at them shyly . He smiled a toothly smile at them and extended his hands towards Wei changze who wordlessly took his son from his mother's arm.

" You guys must be tired from the travels . I shall take you towards your room and bring you dinner . " Cangse told them and took xichen and wangji's hand in her own .

Xichen and qiren was shocked when wangji allowed cangse to hold his hands. Wangji looked at cangse with such saddened eyes that cangse's heart break for both him and xichen . She was afraid he will pull away from her if she hugged him so she opted for holding their hands

cangse sanren took the children to their rooms . " if you need anything activate the tailsman over there . now you guys must be tired from your travel i will let you guys rest"

Yilling wei sect was different from gusu lan. wangji and xichen woke at 5.00am and did their morning rituals just as they were preparing for the morning meditataion their uncle came to get them . wangji and xichen bows and greets their uncle

"its good you both are ready come with me"lan qiren said

" but our meditation is not completed " wangji says 

" we will do meditation together with everyone" qiren replies. wangji and xichen were confussed but didn't question their uncle and followed in out . their reached an open ground with large arrays painted in the ground .  
Many elders , adults and kids were taking their place and sitting in lotus position .xichen spotted sect leader wei and beside him sat an boy wangji's age and the toddler and aunt se was not present .

" Wangji ,xichen come " qiren calls them and takes them towards wei changze who smiles and stands seeing them come towards them the lans bows and says their greeting . the boy next to the sect leader looked at thm in curiosity .

' A ying greets uncle lan " the boys says and smiles at them " i am wei ying courtesy name wuxian heir to yilling wei sect "

" lan huan courtesy xichen heir to gusu lan sect"

" lan zhan courtesy wangji second heir to gusu lan"

wei ying smiled brightly at them and turned towards his father " can lan zhan and lan huan sits besides me for meditation please" and gives his best puppy eyes and changze who was weak before his wife and children turns readily agree buts says to ask wangji and xichen and wei ying turns his puppy eyes towards them and pouts at them . 

xichen watches wangji as agrees to sit next to wei ying and how wei ying smiles at them and wangji lips tilt upwards in an answering smile. it is the first time wangji had smiled after their mother's death and xichen felt hope coils in his heart


End file.
